In a planting bed for flowers and/or vegetables, a ground cover, including mulches, rock, composted soil (garden soil or potting soil), and ground synthetic particles, is often spread on top of the soil among the flowering plants and/or the vegetables plants. The ground cover offers several advantages. The ground cover can be selected to maintain soil moisture or to inhibit soil compaction. In the case of flower beds, the ground cover can be selected to create a pleasing aesthetic appearance to show off the flowers.
In order to lower the maintenance required for planting beds, particularly to inhibit the growth of weeds in the planting beds, a separate weed suppression material is often laid on top of the soil and under the ground cover.
In planting individual plants, such as flowers and/or vegetables, in a planting bed, the soil of the planting bed often needs amendment by the addition of a top layer of enriched composted soil. In addition, weeds in the planting bed should be controlled as the flowers and/or vegetables mature. Further, moisture should be retained in the soil of the planting bed. Therefore, a need exists for a simple method for planting individual plants, such as flowers and/or vegetables, in a planting bed that addresses the need for soil amendment, weed control in the planting bed, pest control, and moisture retention.
At the beginning of a growing season, the underlying soil of a planting bed typically is tilled in order to prepare the planting bed for new plants. Consequently, the weed suppression material from the previous growing season must not interfere with the tillage implements used for preparing the planting bed for the next growing season. Further, a need exists for a weed suppression material that is soil biodegradable. Particularly, the weed suppression material should remain sufficiently intact to control the weeds for a growing season and then should biodegrade into the surrounding soil during the next few growing seasons so that the weed suppression material does not build up in the soil and interfere with tillage and planting. Bags made from a soil biodegradable weed suppression material must also be strong and durable enough to accommodate shipping, handling, and storage.
Organic materials and mulches located adjacent the foundation of a building create a risk of insect intrusion and of water damage. Consequently, a need exists to easily create a buffer zone of rock along the perimeter of the foundation of the building to inhibit insect intrusion, control water damage, and control weeds.
Downspouts from the gutters of a building create the potential for erosion at the site where the downspout discharges water onto the landscape around the building. Therefore, a need exists for erosion control at the discharge point of the building downspouts.